Mammals, particularly humans, are believed to have a Basal Metabolic rate which defines the rate at which they convert calories to energy. It is widely believed that the Basal Metabolic rate is influenced by dieting, with the body reacting to a reduced caloric intake by slowing down the Basal Metabolic rate of the dieter. This diet induced reduction in the Basal Metabolic rate is one of the reasons thought to be responsible for the ineffectiveness of achieving weight loss by dieting.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of safely modulating the Basal Metabolic rate of a dieting mammal.